Cooperative Mode
Cooperative Mode is a separate campaign mode in Resistance 2 which runs parallel to the single-player campaign. The cooperative campaign supports up to eight players, taking the role of a Search and Recovery special forces group called Specter Team. Players are tasked with randomized objectives do operations, while defeating hordes of Chimera. Gameplay Each level has multiple zone which players will play three zones at a time. It is randomly selected for each mission's objectives. The strength of the enemy forces is altered based on the number of players and their skill levels. Player cooperation is important throughout the campaign as Chimera forces will overwhelm players very quickly. Game Modes There are two difficulties in the campaign: Normal and Superhuman. Normal is the easier of the two difficulties with average enemy difficulty and challenge. A player who dies in Normal may respawn after a short timer expires or if an ally is able to revive them. Superhuman is not as kind. Enemies are more difficult, players take more damage, and a player may only respawn if an ally revives them. The added difficulty is rewarded with a higher gain of grey tech, though experience gain remains the same. Player Classes There are three classes to choose from: Special Ops - has the lowest health of the group but for vital in resupplying the team with ammunition and grenades, and suitable for taking out enemies form afar with long-distance weapons, such as their default weapon the Marksman. * The Spec Ops' first breserk is Prototype Ammo, which completely fills every ammo type which is the same as dropping multiple ammo packs. * The second breserk unlocked by the Spec Ops is Invisibility, which makes ememy Hellfire turrets and other ememies not target him. However, you can still be killed (get stepped on by a walker, cross fire). * The Spec Op's final Breserk is Snake Eyes, which allows you to use a 2 shot Pulse cannon. However, this weapon is relatively weak and is rarely used online. Soldiers - the "tanks" who endure the most damage and has the highest health, who sports their weapon the HVAP Wraith. * The soldier's first breserk is Ironheart, which reduces all in coming damage by 50% * His second breserk is Overload, which is a suicide bomb * His third breserk is Backlash, which immediately fills his shield capacity and supplies extra offense by using enemy weapons against them. and Medics - who drain life from enemies with the XR-42 Phoenix and impart to teammates, and can quickly revive their teammates. * The medic's first breserk is Ring of Life, which can heal allies and substitute for his bioplasm shots. * His second breserk is Chloroform, which paralyzes any enemies the phoenix hits while active * His third breserk is Phoenix Ash, which causes the medic to revive themselves instantly Each class can be leveled up (at the maximum of level of 30), and allowing players to gain access and upgrades to new combat accessories and skills such as larger ammunition clips, the ability to carry more grenades, and body armor. However, the equipment and upgrades can only be bought with Gray Techs that are collected in-game.Category:Resistance 2 Co-op